


Partners

by kakikiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Early Pining, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rebuilding their friendship, Season Two Fight, Some Fluff, discovering feelings, tensions are high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakikiro/pseuds/kakikiro
Summary: 'A part of Hinata wonders how Kageyama is feeling. Probably thinking he’s somewhere in the right, when he’s totally not. Out of everything that’s happened between the two of them–yes, even after getting totally destroyed by him in middle school–this is arguably the most uncool thing Kageyama has done to him. Throwing him down like that was–okay, it was kind of called for, but still hurt like hell. His back is sore.Hinata leans forward, resting his chin in his hand. Thinking back on a lot of what happened last night makes him dizzy. It’s like walking away from a tough match, only this one has felt tougher than any opponent he’s faced. Perhaps it’s because Kageyama isn’t an opponent; he is–was–Hinata’s partner, and was sort of becoming something like a best friend.And it feels like Hinata’s lost miserably. Everything hurts, and not just the bruises that pepper his back or the bandage on his cheek.'***The season two fight, all from Hinata's perspective + extra things we don't see in canon.





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the lovely [@severalsmallbeans](https://severalsmallbeans.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! This was really fun stepping in Hinata's shoes for the whole season 2 fight, plus some extra scenes that I think happened that we don't see in canon! Plus, this was a good excuse to write early pining Hinata. :P Beans, thank you again for being so awesome!! I'm really glad you enjoyed this, as I enjoy yelling about kagehina with you!
> 
> As for everyone else, I hope you enjoy this little walk in Hinata's shoes, too!!

For the first time since he started volleyball, Hinata had a partner.

_Had._

After last night, Hinata is fairly sure the whole partner thing with Kageyama is over. It’s hard to wrap his head around it, and honestly, Hinata is at a loss on what to do about it. He usually knows what to say to people in situations like these, but Kageyama is an unusual case. The wrong words could raise the wall higher between them, with Kageyama being so quick to anger all the time. Hinata doesn’t want that. He doesn’t want to make things worse.

He would never admit it straight to his face, but Hinata doesn’t want to lose Kageyama. Well… anymore than he already has.

Kageyama is someone Hinata wants to play with for the long haul–to national’s, and then some. Someone that sends him tosses, someone that has (or had) complete and total trust in him as he did in them. It is–was–nice having someone who loves volleyball as much as he does by his side. And  _fun_. Hanging out with Kageyama was fun.

But now…

He recalls the look on Kageyama’s face last night, those deep blue eyes heated with anger, disappointment, and betrayal. Like blue fire, scalding Hinata, leaving him burned. His words equally matched the heat, brandishing his mind.

_“Your selfishness is going to destroy the team’s balance.”_

Hinata frowns mightily. Now,  _everything_ feels sort of destroyed.

He gazes out the classroom window, absently chewing on his pencil as he watches the puffy clouds creep along in the bright blue sky. A part of Hinata wonders how Kageyama is feeling. Probably thinking he’s somewhere in the right, when he’s totally not. Out of everything that’s happened between the two of them–yes, even after getting totally destroyed by him in middle school–this is arguably the most uncool thing Kageyama has done to him. Throwing him down like that was–okay, it was kind of called for, but still hurt like hell. His back is sore.

Hinata leans forward, resting his chin in his hand. Thinking back on a lot of what happened last night makes him dizzy. It’s like walking away from a tough match, only this one has felt tougher than any opponent he’s faced. Perhaps it’s because Kageyama isn’t an opponent; he is–was–Hinata’s partner, and was sort of becoming something like a best friend.

And it feels like Hinata’s lost miserably. Everything hurts, and not just the bruises that pepper his back or the bandage on his cheek.

“Hinata?” calls a voice, pulling him out of his reverie. It’s his teacher, and he’s realized he’s long since focused on the lecture. She looks at him expectantly.

He scrambles from his desk. “Y-Yes?”

The whole class looks at him with amused expressions, and Hinata’s cheek burns as he tries to stand straight. How long has he been out of it? Stupid Kageyama taking up too much of his head space.

After profuse apologizing and embarrassingly trying to remember the lecture, class continues onward.

The bell marks the end of the day, though Hinata has been in a daze since that morning class. It’s hard to believe the day is over, and harder to believe he doesn’t have practice to take his mind off of things. If he has to think about Kageyama a moment longer, his head is going to explode!

The gym is closed for inspections today, so he’ll probably have to play with his worn volleyball at home. Or…

Hinata jumps on his bike and rides the familiar road to Sakanoshita Store. He may feel miserable but there’s no way in hell he’s going to sit around sulking. He has to get better, has to make Kageyama eat his words.

“Welcome–” Ukai begins when Hinata slides the shop doors open “–oh, it’s you, Hinata.”

“Coach, how exactly am I supposed to practice?”

Practicing at Grandpa Ukai’s place has been a nice distraction for Hinata. Working with the kids definitely keeps his mind busy. They’re a handful, energetic enough to put his own energy to shame. They’re funny, too, and sweet, easing the strange feeling in his chest every evening they greet him.

It’s not long before the rhythm of spiking becomes a bit like his own heartbeat. The old coach’s teaching is a bit fast and merciless, but it pounds into his skull. Each failure brings a new success, even if Ukai totally disagrees with how awesome that spike was just now. His hand burns and stings, and it feels good. He’s one step closer to proving Kageyama wrong. He _can_ fight on his own. The air is practically his already.

“You’re doing well, Shou-chan,” says the sweet lady setter last after a tough spiking drill.

Hinata blushes, runs his fingers through his mess of sweaty red curls. He laughs softly, slightly embarrassed. “Thank you.”

“Do you think you and your setter will work together again?” she asks, voice genuinely curious.

It’s annoying how tense he immediately gets at the thought of working with Kageyama again. Hinata fiddles with the volleyball in his hands, spinning it, watches the way the colors blend together in motion. He’s not sure he really wants to work with him again (he does and doesn’t. It’s complicated), but,

“Coach said he wants us to try again during camp,” he says.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” she says with a heartfelt smile. “He’s gonna be shocked to see the new Shou-chan.”

His blush deepens. She’s right. He flashes an innocently warm smile, an internal feeling of  _‘I told you so’_  directed at Kageyama. “Thank you very much!”

Hinata’s limbs are sore and heavy by the end of tonight’s practice. The senpais weren’t kidding when they spoke of how fierce and intense Ukai’s teaching is. But it’s a good sort of soreness. It shows his lessons are paying off.

He can’t wait to show everyone what he’s capable of. For now, he’ll keep things on the downlow, working to fine tune everything before camp.

***

It’s been over a week since the fight, and things with Kageyama hasn’t gotten any easier. Walking past him in the hallway is always intense. Hinata feels like one of those nature guys on documentaries, cautiously walking past a dangerous and very angry looking Kageyama.

 _Ah, here we see the wild Angryyama sipping on his primary diet of milk. I wonder if he’ll communicate with the awesome nature guy today_ , Hinata thinks to himself in a dramatic voice.

Kageyama doesn’t talk, like he hasn’t for the past seven days. They haven’t spoken since the fight. It’s mostly due to Kageyama’s dumb No Talking Policy. Hinata expects nothing more from the jerk honestly.

They lock eyes for a small moment, and Hinata instinctively freezes like a deer in headlights. This is usually the part in a documentary where they’ll play intense music as the nature guy is either forced to fend for himself or run.

Hinata chooses the latter. He’s running late to class anyways.

Team practice has been awful all week, every day growing harder than the next. Lately, he hasn’t been thinking of the fight, but more about Kageyama in general. Ever since the fight, Hinata has, notably, been paying more attention to the little Kageyama details, and they do things to him. Very  _gwah_  sort of things, that make his throat dry and constrict. He’s never noticed these feelings before, but Kageyama’s absence has made these awfully apparent.

Hinata tries so hard not to think of him even when they’re on opposing sides of the net. Often, he fails miserably. Being partners with Kageyama after all this time makes him too hyper-aware of where he’s at on the court.

It’s impossible to  _not_  watch Kageyama. The way he plays, how precise and clean those tosses are (those tosses that were once sent to him), it’s all so mesmerizing to watch. Watching them from an outside perspective gives him mixed feelings. Hinata misses getting to spike them, and he can’t deny how great Kageyama’s form is, no matter how angry he is at him right now.

It’s strange, how transfixed he’s been getting by the straight lines of Kageyama’s muscles, the way the sweat rolls off of him in the middle of an intense match. The way they flex with every jump, spike, toss, and serve. He’s truly amazing.

Hinata doesn’t remember ever feeling so… so  _like this_. Like his heart is still and silent, yet always on edge, like it’s going to break free of his chest and run. His anger has long since dissipated into this feeling, and he hates it.

He hates watching Kageyama toss to the others.

Suga’s tosses are good,  _great_ , and are fun to hit. But they lack something to Hinata; the rush he feels from Kageyama’s tosses aren’t easily matched.

“Hinata, you’re looking a little gloomy,” Suga notes, once the first practice match is over.

(Hinata is glad it’s over. He’s totally exhausted–mentally. Physically, he could go for another ten or twelve rounds. If only it didn’t mean he’d have to look at Kageyama’s face for two or three whole sets.)

Hinata looks thoughtfully at his water bottle. “Suga-san, have you ever had moments where your heart feels all confusing? Like  _blah_  and  _gwah_  at the same time?”

“I think everyone has times where they feel a little  _blah_  and  _gwah_ ,” Suga says.

“At the same time?”

Suga gives a soft, worried laugh. “At the same time.”

Hinata does feel a little silly for feeling this way. But still…

“It’s an awful feeling.”

He looks up from the bottle, across the gym to see Kageyama practicing serves with the others under Coach’s watchful eye. Kageyama looks so concentrated, so  _calm_  after everything that’s happened. Granted, Kageyama only cares about two things: volleyball and what sort of milk or yogurt he’ll be drinking that day. But how can he pretend like nothing’s happened, outside of ignoring Hinata?

Beside him, Suga follows his gaze, but doesn’t say anything.

“It is,” Suga says after a moment. “But I think everything will be okay. Just give it some time.”

Hinata’s given Kageyama all the time in the world, but nothing’s getting resolved. Well, they  _could_  be resolved if Kageyama would just talk to him! Idiot Kageyama, leaving him hanging! What is this, middle school?

He slams his water bottle down. “Let’s go. You’ll send me some tosses, right?”

Suga smiles at him, though it doesn’t really meet his eyes. Hinata knows the team is worried about him and Kageyama, and he feels a little guilty about it. But if Suga meant what he said, then in time, things should return to normal. At least, that’s all Hinata can hope for.

“Okay,” Suga says.

Everyone leaves for home, except Hinata who stands alone in the club room. He feels drained. Not the practice was rigorous sort of drained, but more like his mind was working too hard to not think of Kageyama drained.

He looks over the empty clubroom with a sense of dread. In just a week, they’ll be heading off to the summer camp in Tokyo. He’ll be stuck spending his summer there with Kageyama, in the same makeshift dorm, no less. What if they have to have their futons side by side? The thought doesn’t sit right in his stomach. Maybe he should stop by the bathroom before he heads home…

“Oi,” a familiar voice says, and Hinata all but jumps out of his skin. He turns, finding Kageyama standing in the doorway with his stupid angry gaze.

“Yes?” Hinata says, fists clenched so tight together it hurts. “What do  _you_  want?”

Kageyama grunts irritably. “Daichi-san wanted me to make sure you locked up.”

Why did Daichi have to send Kageyama of all people to tell Hinata this? He’s aware this is probably the whole team’s insistence and meddling, because Hinata thinks Kageyama wouldn’t have come if he was asked to.

“Okay,” Hinata says through gritted teeth. “Is that all?”

“Yeah,” Kageyama says. “You better hurry up because I won’t wait on you forever.”

“W-Wait for me? You don’t have to. I don’t need to be babysat!”

A vein pops out of Kageyama’s temple. Oh, so much for the whole time and making up thing Suga and him were talking about earlier. He should really watch his mouth. Hinata shrinks back, preparing to return whatever Kageyama gives him.

But he doesn’t retort. “Shut up,” Kageyama says, “and hurry, idiot.”

“Okay, okay! Geez, I’m almost done anyways.”

Kageyama doesn’t respond. Instead, leaving with the door slamming shut behind him.

Out of spite, Hinata takes care into getting dressed. He takes sweet time putting everything away, though there’s not much to put away. He flicks the lightswitch before stepping outside, locking the door as he exits.

“Took you long enough,” Kageyama says. He’s leaning against the wall, hands shoved into his uniform pockets. He’s frowning as per usual. The faint light from the other lit up club rooms make the lingering sheen of sweat on his face glisten. Hinata swallows hard.

“I told you you didn’t have to wait,” Hinata grumbles.

“Do I look like I care?” Kageyama says in return. “Let’s go.”

“Go where? Kageyama, wait!”

Kageyama’s already heading down the flight of stairs. Hinata makes sure his bag is strapped around him tight enough before making chase.

“It’s getting late,” Kageyama says when Hinata catches up.

“So?” Hinata asks, because this hasn’t mattered to Kageyama the past seven days. Seriously, what’s this guy’s deal?

They pause to grab Hinata’s bike from the rack, and Hinata knows it’d be faster to pedal home before it  _did_  get too late. But he kind of wants to figure out what’s up with Kageyama. This is all uncharacteristic of him to do–well, since the fight anyways.

He looks over to Kageyama, scrutinizing him under the silver light of the moon. His expression is set annoyed as ever, those deep blue eyes cold, solidifying and hiding other emotions in them. This has been a common theme in their silent bicker: Kageyama being a lot more difficult to read. It’s unsettling to Hinata, as someone who takes pride in being able to read people, especially Kageyama.

“You don’t have to walk with me,” Hinata sighs. “I told you I don’t need babysitting.”

“And I told you I don’t care.”

Kageyama can really suck at lying. He looks as angry and annoyed as his tone leads him to be. If he’s so upset about this, then why is he doing this? A part of Hinata wants to hope this is his roundabout way in making amends. But the other part of him knows Kageyama is dumb and selfish, and probably won’t even say sorry.

“But we haven’t talked since–”

“I know,” Kageyama says.

“Then why?”

“I can change my mind, you know,” Kageyama tells him.

“Then change it,” Hinata says, exasperated.

Kageyama goes quiet. Hinata wonders if this means he’s debating on strangling him or not. He brings a fist up preparing to fight back, but Kageyama doesn’t move towards him.

“Shut up and keep walking, dumbass.”

Hinata gapes at him, but Kageyama adamantly keeps his eyes straight ahead of him. Okay…

He doesn’t know what else to say. The air is thick, heavy, and downright  _awkward_. He wants to ask Kageyama what’s changed, why’s he doing this, if he’s thought about the fight as much as he has, but they stick in his throat.

“Do you think–” Hinata starts, but thinks better of it and shuts his mouth. Would Kageyama even answer him? Instead, he says,“Camp is next week.” In seven days, he’ll have to play with this guy again. Well, no matter what sort of tosses Kageyama sends him, Hinata is confident his training with Grandpa Ukai will make them easy to hit now.

“Yeah,” Kageyama says.

“Training in Tokyo, huh?”

Kageyama nods. “Ukai wants us to play together. I don’t–”

“Don’t want to?” Hinata finishes, voice falling deadpan. He expected this, but it still manages to pull a strange feeling in his chest.

“I don’t think I’m ready,” Kageyama says.

It’s a swift punch to the gut. Hinata tears his gaze from him, staring up at the stars twinkling in the black sky. Silence hangs over them, save for the buzz of crickets and distant cars winding in the city.

“Yeah? Well, me neither,” Hinata says, shakily.

“I didn’t–mean it like that,” Kageyama says, almost too quiet to hear.

He takes a deep breath. “No, I totally get what you mean,” Hinata says, looking back at him, glaring. “Are you going to apologize for being a big, dumb jerk?”

Kageyama looks a little stunned by the swing in Hinata’s attitude. This brings back the volume in Kageyama’s voice.

“Are  _you_  going to apologize for being a selfish idiot?” Kageyama fires back.

Hinata let’s out an indignant sound, and glares at him. He totally, completely  _innocently_  runs his bike into Kageyama. Kageyama curses at him.

“Well, maybe I wouldn’t have to be a selfish idiot if my setter would listen to me,” Hinata says, eyes feeling hot and prickly. “Stupid Kageyama!”

All the built up pain and anger is too much for him. He suppresses the hiccups in his chest with as much willpower as he can manage, tries to blink back the tears. His lips betray him, quivering uncontrollably. Kageyama stares at him wide-eyed. Hinata knows he’s never been good with crying people. But he can’t help it.

“You–”

“This is your stop. Just go home already,” Hinata says.

Before Kageyama can reply, Hinata steps onto his bike and pedals away. The tears in his eyes spill over. If Kageyama really doesn’t want to make amends, then whatever. This is dumb. Kageyama is dumb.

***

The morning sun pools into the bus, stirring Hinata from his light slumber. His limbs are stiff, arms wrapped around his bag, which had somehow become a makeshift pillow in the middle of the night. He doesn’t remember falling asleep, the exhaustion from the past two weeks must’ve snuck up on him. Between difficult practices and little sleep, it’s a high possibility. He hasn’t slept much since the fight on the way home the other night.

Outside the windows, Tokyo’s buildings line up in the horizon. He should be feeling excited, but his stomach is filled with nervous butterflies instead. It’ll be his first time working with Kageyama in two weeks.

Hinata sneaks a glance at his setter, finds him still sound asleep with his temple pressed against the window. Kageyama looks surprisingly docile when he sleeps, the frown lines smoothed out, and his mouth hangs open in a tiny o. Hinata’s heart stutters.  _Calm down_ , he wills it. It’s just stupid Kageyama.

He looks back to the window, at the cars passing by.

The past couple weeks have been easy to coexist with him, but now he sort of has to acknowledge Kageyama is with him. And Coach is hellbent on them attempting to play together again. Hinata knows that’s another disaster waiting to happen, and if things don’t go as planned…

Maybe he should open the window…

He clutches his bag tighter, shakes the thoughts and nauseous feelings from his head. He’ll have to focus on getting to play against Nekoma to get him through this camp.

So he does. He steps off the bus, and sees Nekoma has also recently arrived. Kenma and Lev greet him, and the Kageyama Nerves melt away.

That is, until they start playing again. They enter the gym, and the familiar squeaky shoes and thuds from the balls don’t excite him as usual. He freezes in the doorway, hand over his rapidly beating heart. This is it.  _Tokyo_.

Kageyama is already warming up and stretching, and Hinata tries not to think on how Kageyama can just be so chill about all of this. About getting to play together again.

Hinata huffs in irritation.

He can play just like normal, too. He’s not going to lose to Kageyama.

Their first match is against Fukurodani, and at first, it’s hard to concentrate. All Hinata can think about is what’s going to go wrong between him and Kageyama, who haven’t synced up since the fight. How much more pissed Kageyama may get at him if he misses the toss.

Hinata takes a deep breath when the whistle blows, eyes finding the ball instead. It’s fairly easy to get back into the groove of things when the ball is in play.

There’s a chance for a quick. He glances at Kageyama once, reels back on the balls of his feet. He may be nervous, but his desire to spike overcomes everything, and there’s only one thought on his mind as the ball flies over Kageyama.  _Toss to me._

He runs forward, dips lower and lower, arms giving him wings that spring him into the air. The ball is coming, and–

It stops? Way too short. The ball hits the floor a few centimeters to the side of him.

Hinata unceremoniously lands on the floor, jaws unhinged as he gapes at Kageyama. That’s not the usual  _gyun_  toss. Maybe Kageyama is just equally as nervous, and made a small error. That’s gotta be it, right? Kageyama looks shocked by it as well.

“What the heck?” Tanaka says, suppressing his laughter. “That’s not like you at all.”

Kageyama looks away, cheeks flushed a light red. “I’m sorry,” he says. His eyebrows are pinched together as he scowls at the net in thought.

Hinata can’t help but stare at him. What’s going through Kageyama’s mind? Did he… did he mean to toss like that?

The match continues forward, and Kageyama seems to have changed in two weeks as well. He sends Hinata another floaty toss that stops, only this time it’s too long. Hinata acts fast, though, using his left hand to send the ball over.

They lock gazes, and Hinata’s heart does a small flip inside his chest. For the first time in two weeks, Kageyama doesn’t look angry at him. Kageyama’s eyes are cool and shimmery with probably the same thoughts Hinata has.

_This guy is different._

And continues to be different the entire Fukurodani match. The whole team is off balance, clumsy, trying to sync together with their new skills. Needless to say, the Fukurodani match ends with a loss.

As they step into the summer heat for their penalty, Hinata breathes out a long sigh of relief. Those tosses… even if they aren’t working, Hinata feels on top of the world. Kageyama is working on a special toss for him. If he can get it right, would that mean he and Hinata will be partners again?

He allows one look at Kageyama. Kageyama looks far from frustrated, and more like determined. Well, if anyone can pull this off, Hinata knows Kageyama can.

The good feelings evaporate after a couple of days, though. He swipes his bib over the sweat dripping down his cheeks. It’s too hot for all the mistakes he’s been making. Everyone is strong and holding their own against Nekoma, except for him. He hasn’t scored a single point all day.

He misses another awesome floaty toss from Kageyama, and he lands on the floor intentionally harder.

“Damnit!” Hinata says, seeing red. He kind of wants to grab the ball and throw it as hard as he can.

Hinata pinches his bottom lip between his teeth. Everyone seems to be improving, except for him. He’s the only one that hasn’t changed.

He ignores the “don’t mind's” from his team. He definitely minds.

The whistle blows, and  _this_  time Hinata will get it. He follows the ball closely and keeps an eye on his setter, how skillfully Kageyama moves across the court to prepare for another toss. Hinata takes a deep breath.  _Just be calm, you’ve got this._

The ball flies over Kageyama’s head, and Hinata starts running. He leaps up, aims, and–

This is not the floaty toss. Hinata gazes at it with wide eyes in this split second. This ball is aimed too perfectly, too fast, it’s still moving. Hinata barely remembers to hit it, sending a feint over that scores. The team celebrates, but he isn’t having any of it.

_No._

If Hinata isn’t allowed to give up, even if it’s too hot and tiring and frustrating, then neither is Kageyama. He stomps over to him.

“You held back, didn’t you?!” Hinata asks.

Kageyama gives him a  _look_. “Held… back? Me? With volleyball?” He grabs Hinata by the shirt, lifting him to eye level. “Say that again.”

Hinata evenly stares him down, emphatically ignoring how wild his heart is beating being this close to Kageyama in weeks. He smells like a good kind of sweat and soap. His cheeks are a warm, rosy pink color, and if Hinata wasn’t so damn angry with him, he would think something ridiculous like it brings out his eyes or that it’s cute.

Dimly, he recalls two weeks ago, being in a similar stance with Kageyama. Only this time, Kageyama doesn’t throw him back. Tanaka is there, about to throw himself in the middle of it all. Hinata ignores him.

He brings his focus back to the problem at hand. If Hinata is giving it his all, it’s only fair Kageyama does the same. Quitters don’t make it to national’s.

“That wasn’t the falling toss,” Hinata growls.

Tanaka pulls him out of Kageyama’s grip.

“Calm down already!” Tanaka tells him, as Hinata tries to pull back to stand toe to toe with Kageyama, “Don’t you dare fight here.”

Hinata pulls and pulls, fists clamped in tight balls as he shakes. The anger and frustration he’s felt all this time, it can’t be for nothing. He can’t let this slide.

“Don’t stop it, Kageyama!” Hinata says.

Kageyama takes in a small breath. His wide eyes relax, like Hinata’s words made something click in them. Hinata angrily holds his gaze. The blue flames in his eyes are back, but they don’t burn Hinata like before. They warm him slowly, giving him peace from the resolution that heats them.

“I said gather ‘round,” Tanaka says, and this time Hinata lets him take him away.

That night, Hinata gets to hear the words he saw in Kageyama’s eyes. He watches Kageyama place the plastic bottles in a neat line under the volleyball net.

“What are you doing, Kageyama?” Hinata asks him.

“Starting tonight, I’m not practicing with you,” Kageyama says. Beside them, Yachi flinches slightly, but Hinata has had plenty of practice the past couple weeks to steel himself for this. “And I won’t be using the new quick with you during matches.”

This makes Hinata jump. “What?!”

Kageyama sighs irritably. He does one of his not angry glares. “You’re the one that told me not to stop, aren’t you?”

Hinata’s eyes widen, and the hurt feelings fade into something soft. That foreign  _gwah_  feeling overcomes his heart. Kageyama isn’t rejecting him again; he’s listening to him. So Kageyama  _can_  care. Sometimes. Hinata fights the urge to smile, offering Kageyama a serious look instead.

“Okay,” Hinata says. This is good.

They stare at each other in awkward silence for an unreasonably long time before Kageyama walks away to start practicing. Hinata kind of wants to stay and watch (he’s a little guilty of enjoying the flex of Kageyama’s biceps a bit too much), but if Kageyama’s working hard for him, then that means that Hinata has to work twice as hard in return. He’s not going to lose to him.

“Kenma,” Hinata calls as he turns, “give me some tosses!”

“What?” Kenma asks in complaint.

Kenma only gives Hinata five tosses before throwing in the towel. No matter how much Hinata begs him to continue, Kenma refuses, slowly making his way to the dorms for bed. Hinata wonders how he can be so lethargic when there’s a lot of work that needs to be done! He feels too energetic to get to dinner or bed, the look in Kageyama’s eyes clouding his thoughts. There’s a lot more he wants to do.

He slips off his volleyball shoes, putting the outside ones on, and makes a run for it to a place he knows he can practice. Tsukishima may think he’s been sly about his secret practices in the third gym, but he totally hasn’t. Hinata runs as fast as his legs will take him. He’s got no time to waste if he wants to get better.

He cautiously peeks into the gym, seeing Tsukishima, Bokuto, Kuroo, and Akaashi sweating from their practice already. He feels nervous; he hasn’t thought this plan through enough. What if they turn him away? Tsukishima can probably convince them to.

“Oh?” Bokuto says, locking eyes with Hinata before turning back to Tsukishima. “Tsukki, you brought a friend?”

“Pardon?” Tsukishima asks. Hinata jumps practically out of his skin at Tsukishima’s expression. “What happened to your partner?”

Hinata lets out a small, inaudible huff. “Kageyama’s practicing on his own again. I was trying to get Kenma to throw me tosses, but he ran away after the fifth one.”

“It’s amazing that you got Kenma to even give you five during practice,” Kuroo says with an amused expression.

Hinata figures as much; Kenma barely has the energy for the practice matches during the day. Their personalities are night and day when it comes to practicing, but Hinata can’t complain. He’s a skilled setter, one that Hinata respects, so Hinata is grateful he got the five regardless.

Hinata nods. “So… Please let me practice with you!” he says, along with Lev who seemed to appear from nowhere. He turns to face him in shock. “Lev!”

“Oh, Hinata,” Lev says, throwing a glance his way.

“Lev, I thought you were practicing receives with Yaku,” Kuroo tells him.

Hinata watches the way Lev jumps just as much as he did at Tsukishima’s expression a few moments earlier. It’s a fair reaction, Hinata thinks, Kuroo is just as (if not more) scarier than Tsukishima. Hinata exchanges nervous glances between the two of them.

Lev smiles innocently. “He said I was doing well today, so he let me go.”

Kuroo isn’t buying it. But he doesn’t argue. Instead, he says, “Well, whatever,” with a scheming smile. That smile grows wider as he overlooks everyone in the third gym. “Then…” he adds, “We have the right number of people, so let’s play some three-on-three.”

Hinata immediately perks up at the thought of a practice match. This is  _exactly_  what he needed!

“Eh?” Tsukishima says, exasperated already.

“Yay!” Lev exclaims.

“A match!” Hinata says, throwing his arms up in excitement.

It’s only been a few matches since the evening started, and already, he’s feeling more confident about his battles in the air. (If he was feeling confident after his training with Grandpa Ukai, this is a whole other level of confidence.) His head feels cool and collected, and he’s no longer afraid of failure, because he’s succeeded enough times to overcome it.

It helps that he’s training on Bokuto and Akaashi’s team–not only are they up against freakishly big and skilled people, Hinata is on a very skilled team himself. Working alongside the ace and setter of one of Tokyo’s powerhouse school is thrilling, the adrenaline floods in his veins each time they start a match against each other.

Bokuto is also extremely knowledgeable when it comes to volleyball. Hinata watches him closely, over the way he carries himself as the ace. His spikes are strong, and amazing to witness up close. He also has all sorts of tricks up his sleeves. Rebounds, feints, straight shots, cross shots… Hinata watches in awe, eyes sparkling at that many different ways he can fight in the air. And this knowledge…

“Was that… on purpose?!” Hinata asks, mouth agape. “When you lightly hit the block.”

“Yup!” Bokuto says. “It’s a rebound!”

Hinata’s eyes widen. “A ‘rebound’?” he asks, quivering in excitement. “That’s so cool!”

“Is it?” Bokuto says, cheeks flushing. He rubs the back of his neck with a slightly embarrassed smile. “It is, isn’t it?!”

Hinata nods enthusiastically.

“When you aren’t completely ready,” Bokuto tells him, “and you feel like your spike’s going to get blocked for sure, you purposely hit the block with the ball and try one more time when it bounces back.”

“ _Ooooh!_ ” Hinata says, very, easily impressed by this knowledge. Why wouldn’t he be impressed? It’s so freaking cool!

Then, Bokuto sulks. “Well, of course, there are plenty of times that fails and they just slam the ball down.”

“That happens quite often with you, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi quietly chimes in from behind the both of them.

“You’re supposed to say, ‘That’s not true’ there, Akaashi!” Bokuto gripes. But he perks up nonetheless, smiling warmly at Hinata. “Spiking doesn’t just involve slamming the ball into the ground. If you’re calm, you’ll see how to attack.”

Hinata looks up at him, stunned. It’s just like that, huh? Battles aren’t always going in guns ablazing. They can be won even if the actions are cautious. Hinata internally kicks himself for not realizing something so simple much sooner.

He drowns out Bokuto and Akaashi’s bickering, already plotting his next steps when it comes to battle.

As it turns out, he gets to use his plot shortly after Bokuto’s advice. He winds back, starts running towards the net. He follows the ball when Bokuto calls for him, “Get the last part, Shrimpy!” he says. Hinata chooses to ignore the nickname, focusing on the giant wall of blockers in front of him. He jumps up, and Bokuto’s words repeat in his mind.

_If you’re calm, you’ll see how to attack._

He can see their fingertips in the small window he’s up in the air. Hinata hits the ball right there, and it flies up and away, impossible to receive (especially in a three-on-three match). He not so gracefully lands on his back, the wind knocked out of his lungs.

“Ow,” Hinata wheezes, sitting up in attempt to get the air back in his system.

“Did you… actually aim for that?” Kuroo asks him. “That was an amazing wipe!”

At this, Hinata is taken aback, a sense of pride swelling inside him. “Oh,” he says, humble, “Well, I did aim for Lev’s fingertips.”

“What?!” Lev exclaims.

Hinata disregards him. “It was sheer luck that it hit.” He blushes, running his hand through his hair. “I can’t hit that accurately–”

A pair of hands grabs his head, and Hinata gasps.

“You were covered by three blockers, each around one hundred ninety centimeters tall!” Bokuto says in excitement as he shakes Hinata’s head back and forth. Hinata chuckles softly, basking in the praise in a touch of chagrin. “Not to mention that terrible toss! Well done! I’m moved! I shall give you a new special attack!”

Hinata gleams. “A special attack?!” Oh man… He’s glad he came to the third gym.

His thoughts reel back to Kageyama mostly. When they practice again with one another, Hinata will show him that he’s not going to lose. He’ll make great use of those awesome tosses, with all that Bokuto’s taught him.

It’s just Hinata and Kageyama left to the baths after a long night of practicing. The others were too tired, washing quickly and dismissing themselves to bed. All the work Hinata did earlier is catching up to him, so soaking in warm water for a long time sounds pleasant, and it seems like Kageyama has the same idea.

“What?” Kageyama asks in a gruff voice.

The two of them stand outside the bathroom. Hinata glares at him with his toiletries in hand, and Kageyama glares back. He’s unsure what to say, or if he should wait for Kageyama to finish before taking his turn. But then, maybe this guy would take all the hot water, and Hinata doesn’t feel like soaking ice water.

It’s because of his weird feelings for Kageyama lately that he’s been avoiding something like this. He’s used to washing up around Kageyama, but for some reason, these past few weeks have been different. It makes his mouth dry, and at times, he’s too nervous to stare at Kageyama for too long.

Is Hinata just prone to bad bathroom experiences?

“I’m going in,” Kageyama unceremoniously announces, breaking their staredown.

Hinata gawks at him, then scrambles after him. “Y-Yeah, after you, then!”

The light is still on from the others when they enter. The room still smells of fresh soap, clinging to the steam in the air from the bath. Kageyama undresses, and Hinata pays extra care to the color of the tiles on the wall as he undresses himself. It’s not like they’re doing anything weird or wrong. It’s just…

Hinata sneaks a glance over at Kageyama, meeting his eyes and jumping back. Kageyama is doing one of his serious glares at him, and Hinata refuses to stare long enough to conclude if it’s an angry glare or thinking glare. He looks down.

It’s just kind of like he wants to be close to Kageyama again, only maybe a little closer than before.

He places his things next to the stool under the same shower he’s used all camp, adamantly keeping his eyes to the ground and away from Kageyama. He wonders if Kageyama feels the same weird feelings. Probably not, Hinata reasons with himself. Kageyama practically lives, breathes, and sleeps volleyball. He wonders why he cares anyways.

“Oi, dumbass,” Kageyama says after a moment of silence.

Hinata hears the pitter patter of Kageyama’s bare feet against the tile getting closer, and he curses internally. Has Kageyama noticed the awkwardness? Maybe the steam is a good excuse for his blushing. Hinata steels himself for whatever Kageyama has to say.

“Let me wash your hair for you,” Kageyama says, angrily.

Hinata furrows his eyebrows, turning to look at him incredulously. First of all, his tone is way off for an innocent question like that. Second, that’s a bit uncharacteristic for him. Kageyama has never come across as the type to want to do something like that. And lastly, Hinata’s heart has jumped straight up to his throat.

“Huh?! Why?”

Kageyama’s still glaring down at him, only this time Hinata is able to tell it’s one of his thoughtful glares. Something’s behind this, and Hinata doesn’t know if he wants to find out. Is this an excuse to pull his hair or something for the yelling earlier that day? He could be angry about that still.

Kageyama seems to have read his mind. “I won’t do anything.”

“How can I be so sure about that?” Hinata asks, narrowing his eyes.

“Just let me, stupid.”

Hinata relents with a sigh, handing over his bottle of shampoo. Why did Hinata think it was a good idea to come in here with him?

Kageyama dutifully stands behind him, grabbing the showerhead to wet Hinata’s hair down. The wild mess of curls flatten, sticking to his forehead. Kageyama’s touch is surprisingly gentle. He works the shampoo through Hinata’s hair carefully, massaging his scalp in silence. Hinata finds himself relaxing under the touch, his tense muscles going limp.

“Why are you doing this, Kageyama?” Hinata asks in a quiet voice, because he doesn’t understand this gesture at all. It’s kind of creepy seeing Kageyama behave so docilely, so caring.

“I don’t know,” Kageyama says. “I guess I just wanted to…”

“Say sorry?” Hinata finishes.

“Yeah.”

Originally, he thought this was a bit out of character for Kageyama, but now it sort of makes sense. Kageyama is so dumb and awkward, and always roundabout everything. But that’s what Hinata likes about him. 

“By washing my hair?” Hinata laughs.

It’s like a weight has been lifted off of him. That feeling tugs at Hinata’s heart again, only he doesn’t feel restless. This time, it’s warm and delicate, spreading throughout his whole body. 

“Shut up, I didn’t know what else to do,” Kageyama says irritably. “Your hair is ridiculous by the way.”

“Hey, apologies aren’t supposed to have insults, Kageyama.” Despite this, it’s a little refreshing hearing Kageyama insult him. There was no heat in his voice. Hinata smiles, leaning back into his touch. “I guess I should apologize, too. We were both idiots.”

“Mmm,” Kageyama assents.

“It hurt, you know? I thought we were partners.”

“Partners?” Kageyama asks. His fingers stop in Hinata’s hair.

“We were, weren’t we?”

Kageyama falls silent, and Hinata fights the urge to turn back and look at him. The shower turns on, raining down on the suds in Hinata’s hair, rinsing them out until the water washes clear.

“We still are,” Kageyama says, like it’s obvious, shutting the water off.

Hinata’s eyes widen, and grow hot. He wipes them, willing them to stay dry. He wasn’t expecting that at all. “Hurry up and send me that toss.”

The practice matches the following day have been a little discouraging. The day has been full of way too many penalties, and Hinata aches everywhere from the diving receives, and from running up and down the grassy hill under the sweltering sun. The gym isn’t any cooler, and he’s hot and sweaty, a touch impatient, too. Kageyama has stayed true to his word that he wouldn’t practice the floaty toss with Hinata until he got it down right.

“Hinata, do your best in the match,” Yachi tells him, handing him a bottle of water.

“Thanks!” Hinata says, sincere.

“I’ll be looking forward to that super awesome thing,” Tsukishima sneers.

Hinata glares at him. “Just watch, you jerk!”

Yachi laughs nervously. “But…” she says, and Hinata turns his attention back to her. “I really want to see that new quick soon.”

Even with the news of the barbecue to lighten their spirits, Hinata feels restless. He’s been working hard all week, and he wants to hit Kageyama’s new toss already.

“Me, too,” Hinata says.

“Huh?” Yachi returns, eyes wide.

Hinata stands from his spot, ignoring the butterflies he feels as he approaches his setter. Like always, Kageyama is all chill and stretching without a care in the world. Seriously, how can this guy always be so _calm_?

“Kageyama!” Hinata calls to him, and Kageyama turns to him. His heart does little flips meeting Kageyama’s eyes. He clenches his fists together, taking a deep breath. “I want to hurry up and hit that falling toss!” he fiercely proclaims.

Everyone around them falls silent, while Kageyama glares thoughtfully at him.

“Don’t rush,” Kageyama settles, turning away. “As long as I’m missing the tosses, it won’t be any practice for you.”

“What?!” Yachi exclaims beside them.

Hinata mimics her shock, heart beating a mile a minute at Kageyama’s words. He frowns nervously at the rush he feels, scrutinizing Kageyama. It’s strange, after all that’s happened, seeing Kageyama take his feelings into account. It makes him feel warm all the same, however.

He would never admit that aloud.

“I was thinking this yesterday, too, but you’re really creepy when you worry about others,” Hinata tells him instead. It’s understandable that Kageyama doesn’t want to rush and make mistakes, and probably fight more. It’s sweet of him, really, that he’s worried about Hinata. But, “I get it, but hurry up and give me tosses! I want to hit them!”

Kageyama goes from caring to Angryyama in a short second, but this isn’t the Angryyama Hinata’s come to know (and hate). This Angryyama isn’t scary, but maybe a little endearing.

“That’s why I’m practicing so hard, you dumbass!” Kageyama growls at him.

Hinata takes no offence. He knows he can do it, he just needs a little push is all! “How long are you gonna make me wait?”

He doesn’t have to wait long. It’s the match against Fukurodani where everything feels  _right_. The cards are in their favor this time around, Hinata can see it. Kageyama is calm, calmer than he’s been since the fight, and in turn, Hinata is calm, too.

It’s the perfect chance for a quick. This time Hinata isn’t letting Kageyama back down. He rushes forward before the ball even reaches Kageyama, pouring his strength into his jump. He springs up as high as he can, and it’s all slow motion to him.

Hinata sees the hesitance in Kageyama. That won’t do; he’ll just have to coax Kageyama into it. He throws him a  _look_ , daring him to back down now, as if to say “You’re not going to do it?” Kageyama’s eyes lock with his, blue eyes widening at Hinata’s expression. The silent connection is instant, and Hinata knows. He knows Kageyama will rise to his challenge.

The ball’s coming, and…

It stops. Hinata hits it with as much power as he can muster.

The room falls silent, save for the whistle signaling Hinata’s point. Slowly, he turns to look at Kageyama, nervous he might’ve crossed a line. But surely, Kageyama can’t be mad at him after it worked, right? Kageyama’s gaze is somewhere between processing all that happened, shock, and… Almost like he’s suppressing the urge to smile.

Kageyama fails, and fails miserably. Hinata blushes, a variety of excited noises escaping him. It’s the widest he’s seen Kageyama smile, and with teeth, too. His eyes are wide and warm, sparkling, and he’s  _blushing_. Kageyama is  _blushing_. Hinata’s heart soars higher than he did moments ago.

Kageyama’s happy expression sours as quick as it came. “You’ve got to be kidding me!” Kageyama gripes, and Hinata shrinks back, letting him reprimand him. “If you’re gonna do that, let me know sooner!”

“I just felt like we could pull it off!” Hinata fires back. “Didn’t you?!”

“I did, but it was too sudden! I’ve got to mentally prepare and stuff!”

“Who cares?! We actually did it!”

Kageyama falls silent, expression souring further into one of his famous glares. Ah, here it comes. The Actual Reprimanding. Instinctively, Hinata throws his arms up in defense.

“What?” he asks Kageyama. “You wanna start somethin’?”

Kageyama clenches his fists and huffs irritably.

Hinata chooses to ignore this. No way is Angryyama going to ruin this. “But that was so awesome! So cool!” he insists, hoping to bring back that smile. And also, because it really was amazing. Damnit, Kageyama is something else. “It stopped right before my eyes!” Hinata continues, gesturing wildly. “It was like  _shoop_. I totally thought it was coming this time, but when it actually stops right in front of you, it’s sorta scary! You really are awesome!” Hinata feels all warm inside.

This takes Kageyama aback, and his expression is priceless. “Wh-What… You dumbass…”

Hinata’s aware that this is the first time he’s been so outright with Kageyama. But this time, he supposes, Kageyama deserves to hear the truth. Hinata knew he could do this. Kageyama’s a genius, annoyingly so, and Hinata never doubted him a second. He couldn’t be prouder.

“Awesome! So awesome! You’re so awesome, Kageyama!”

Kageyama’s blushing again, and Hinata will probably never get tired of seeing the color in his cheeks. The way Kageyama grits his teeth to suppress his smile, trying so hard to look angry at him. Hinata wants to pull this reaction out of him more sometime.

Even though they lost the Fukurodani match, Hinata feels like he’s won something else. He steps outside with a water bottle in hand, takes a deep breath of the hot summer air. His palm stings against the cool condensation on the bottle, and it’s an excellent reminder of how great that last match was.

Their new quick isn’t perfect. They missed a bit too many times, but Hinata still doesn’t doubt Kageyama and his abilities. The same can’t be said for Kageyama himself, it seems.

“Damnit,” Kageyama says beside him, “If our quick was just a little more complete, we might have been able to get a set from Fukurodani.”

“But now we can fight,” Hinata says. He reaches his spiking hand toward the sky, admiring the slight red of it under the sun. “Even if they read us or catch up to us… We can fight!”

“That all depends on my tosses.”

Hinata sighs. Kageyama can really be too hard on himself sometimes. “You’ll get it eventually, so it’ll be fine,” he says, turning dismissively to head inside. He’ll just have to be Kageyama’s confidence until then.

“Don’t decide things for me!”

“So you’re saying you won’t be able to?”

“Of course I’ll be able to, dumbass!” Kageyama growls behind him.

Hinata bites back a smile. “So you can!”

Kageyama doesn’t respond to that. “Let’s go practice that quick!”

It seems like Kageyama’s read his mind. He’s itching to practice it more, to perfect it. And maybe, it’ll clear some of Kageyama’s doubts.

“Yeah!” Hinata enthusiastically agrees.

Coming into this camp, Hinata wasn’t sure what was going to happen. His nerves definitely had the best of him. Now, with the barbecue over and the sky turning orange, it feels like he can breathe again. He’s going to miss Tokyo. Nekoma, Fukurodani, all of the strong people that taught him new skills and what it means to battle in mid-air, he’ll miss them. It’s not easy saying goodbye to all of his friends.

But this isn’t a permanent goodbye. Hinata knows they’ll see each other again soon. They have to. Karasuno has to win it all and make it to national’s if they want to see them all again. It’s going to be a long road, but…

He looks up to see Kageyama standing next to the empty seat beside him. Kageyama exchanges glances between the seat and Hinata, doing his usual awkward Kageyama foot shuffle. Hinata breaks out in a wide smile and unnecessarily scoots over more, giving Kageyama permission to sit beside him again.

“Oi, dumbass, wake up,” Kageyama says.

Hinata wakes, slowly blinks the sleep from his eyes. He doesn’t remember falling asleep again. Despite being on a cramped bus, he feels almost refreshed. It’s a little crazy how good he slept. He hasn’t slept this soundly in a while. Then, a warm body pressed against his registers with him. The gentle, rise and fall of a shoulder under his cheek alarms him.

He sits up quickly, looking at Kageyama with wide, brown eyes. His cheeks burn, and he feels dizzy with embarrassment. Why didn’t Kageyama wake him or push him off?

“I-I’m sor–”

“You drooled on me,” Kageyama says with a mighty frown. “Gross.”

Hinata goes from embarrassed to offended so fast, he almost gives himself whiplash. He lets out an indignant sound, crossing his arms across his chest.

“My drool is not gross!” Hinata protests.

Kageyama ignores him. “Now your idiot germs are on me.”

“Huh?! Idiot germs? Wait, don’t leave without me!”

Kageyama has already gathered his things and is headed off the bus, leaving Hinata alone here open-mouthed and stunned. Hinata gathers his things as fast (and as clumsy) as he can, too, and runs off the bus, leaping over the stairs and onto the ground.

“What do you mean idiot germs, Kageyama?” Hinata asks as he storms over to him.

“I’m gonna catch your stupid,” Kageyama grumbles.

“Wha–that’s a lot coming from you!”

For the first time in weeks, Hinata has a partner again.

_Has._

It’s going to be a long road, but at least he’s got Kageyama by his side again, so it’s definitely not an impossible one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Feel free to yell at me on tumblr about this (or about kagehina in general) - [shouyou10@tumblr](https://shouyou10.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, Beans drew a rlly awesome thing for That Bus Scene [here](https://severalsmallbeans.tumblr.com/post/174255571599/a-belated-thank-you-and-birthday-gift-for)!! Thank you so very much, Beans!! /clutches it to my chest T_T


End file.
